King of Blacksmiths
by Alphasix321
Summary: Another story that originated from my 'Reading' story. Essentially it's Izuku with a quirk that lets him create Zanpakuto. Pairing to be determined and once again updates will be irregular. Hope you all enjoy!(I couldn't find any MHAxBleach fanart so please put up with this other demon killer)
1. From merchant to hero

**Story number 2 of hopefully many to come, this is another one that was originally written in my Reading fic, a mha/bleach crossover with a pretty cool premise If I do say so myself. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Oh and once again this story follows the same rules as all my others. They're free for all to use, so long as you credit me for the original idea in an A/N at the beginning of your first chapter. Have fun with that!**

"Today's the day." a voice told itself, eyelids opening slowly to reveal the emerald orbs beneath. "Today's the day that the developer becomes the player." Terrible metaphor aside today truly was an important one. It was the day of U.A's entrance exam, and the young blacksmith who just woke up was prepared to pass- No. Ace it!

*Rumble rumble "But first, breakfast!"

**Several hours later.**

Walking up to his dream school, which was soon to become his actual school, sent shivers down his spine. He'd been waiting almost a decade for this moment. He was so distracted in fact that he barely noticed a familiar fiery blonde that pushed him aside.

"Out of my way shitty Deku! And don't you dare fail, we'll settle things in the hero course, I don't care what kind of bullshit quirk you developed it won't make you stronger than me!" Bakugo ranted while rushing towards the entrance, leaving a shocked Izuku behind.

"Kacchan? Talk about a blast from the past, guess he hasn't changed, even after all these years.." Memories from the past buzzed through my mind, distracting me so much that I tripped on my own two feet like an idiot.

Closing my eyes Izuku waits for the impact that never came. Opening them slowly he noticed that he was now floating, and a brown haired, brown eyed girl with a bright smile was placing her hand on his back.

"Sorry about using my quirk on you without asking! But I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." The bubbly girl chirped, clasping her hands together and releasing me from whatever her quirk was.

"T-thanks, that was almost really embarrassing. I guess I just had a lot on my mind and tripped on my own two feet." I stuttered slightly at being caught a little flat footed by the girl's positive attitude.

"That's an interesting quirk, is it some kind of levitation? You had to touch me for it to work so maybe tactile telekinesis? No wait, I was floating on my own but I could still move...Anti-gravity?" My old habit of quirk analysis made itself known, though thankfully it didn't come with my old muttering habit.

"Wow, got it right in just a few tries! Yup, my quirk is Zero Gravity, you can probably guess what that means." She showed off her palm, which I noticed had small paw-like pads on each finger. "Anyway the exams should be starting soon so we should get going, hope to see you in class bye!" She left in a bit of a hurry but I understood why, we barely had 5 minutes left to get to our exam rooms so I should probably pick up the pace too!

**About an hour later.** **Ochako POV**

I thought I was a goner, what a way to go too, death by giant robot. And it was before I even became a hero! At least that was what I thought before I saw _him_ "Hmm, I didn't want to use this particular skill, but I guess I have no choice." The boy she met earlier, who had been rather stoic even then said as he took out his tanto. 'I didn't think they let us have weapons?' I thought, even so what was a small knife going to do against _that_ she thought, staring at the several hundred tons of death heading right for them.

The boy from earlier pointed the blade towards the hulking machine, aiming for the center of it's head with a stance that would have looked ridiculous if not for what happened next.

**"Bankai: Kamishini no Yari."** In a timeframe so small it isn't even worth mentioning the monstrous robot's head above them was split in two, even the best cameras watching them would have only seen the tiniest of flashes of light before it was all over.

Seeing that his work was done Izuku turned back to the girl lying on the ground, ankle most likely broken, or at least sprained from the rubble that fell on it. "Your quirk negates gravity right?" He asked, getting a stiff nod from the shell shocked girl who still had her jaw drop from his earlier display.

"Then please try to negate the weight of that rubble, I can carry you to the infirmary after that, if that's ok with you?" His slightly awkward question broke her out of her spell as she blushed slightly and did as he asked.

Once the rubble was pushed off he immediately lifted her up into a bridal style carry and walked off to an old lady who was using a syringe as a cane for some reason. "That was rather impressive, though I'll admit I didn't see exactly what you did." She commented before looking at me.

"Oh dear, it seems you've a sprained ankle young lady, I'll fix that right up, here take some candy to help with the dizziness." She warned before planting a kiss on my leg for some reason.

'What dizzines- Oh there it is!' Her quirk fixed my ankle in seconds while leaving me feeling hungry and nauseous. A dangerous combination. 'Hrk, that's an amazing quirk but the side-effects are killing me!'

"Are you ok?" The bo- You know what I'm just going to ask his name now. "Y-yeah, thanks for the save back there. My name's Uraraka Ochako by the way, it's nice to meet you again mister.." I let the unasked question hang.

"Midoriya Izuku, a pleasure. And don't worry about it, you helped me out earlier after all. Besides, what kind of a hero would I be if I just left you there? Anyway, I'd love to stick around and chat but I'm meeting someone in less than an hour and should probably leave ahead of time. Hope I see you in class during the spring!" He said before jogging off.

'What an interesting guy. I could have sworn that I heard that name before though..' It was on the tip of her tongue, and she was sure that she'd remember hours later after not thinking about it for a while.

**An hour later, a nearby gyoza restaurant.**

"Well you've certainly had a busy day. And with any luck you'll even have a friend waiting for you when school finally starts." Inko spoke up, happy that her son did so well in the exams and even managed to make a possible friend so quickly.

"Do you really think so? I don't think I was that memorable, and it's still a few weeks until classes start, she'll probably forget all about me by that time." I mean sure I destroyed that big robot, but this was U.A they were talking about, stuff like that was probably common as dirt.

The Midoriya matriarch gave her son a deadpan stare. "Izuku-kun, I may not be too knowledgeable about hero stuff but I'll tell you this much. _Any_ girl that goes through all that will think about the boy who saved her at least a little afterwards.. Especially if he's as handsome as my little man!" She exclaimed, pinching my cheeks while calling me 'her little hero'

*Sigh, never change mom, never change.

**First day of school, Ochako POV**

Opening the door to my new classroom I expected a few things. A room full of talented people that I somehow qualified to be among them. A chaotic classroom full of interesting people with varied personalities. Both. Or maybe even a chance to talk to Midoriya Izuku again, a name that still tickled her brain but she had no idea why. 'Seriously have I met him before? Is he famous or something?' I thought to myself before coming face to face with all three of the things I mentioned before.

"Come on Kacchan, no need to make enemies so soon after getting accepted. Besides, the teacher will probably be here soon so it would be wise to get ready." Midoriya said playfully to who she assumed was the blonde with his feet on the table. Said boy took exception to this.

"The fuck did you just say Deku! You've grown some balls since the last time I saw you, wanna come over here and tell me that to my face?!" He raged, though to everyone's surprise the greenette just chuckled at the volatile blonde's antics.

"You really haven't changed at all, Kacchan. And I sure hope so, after all I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I still had the confidence issues from when I was 5." He said good naturedly, taking the blonde by surprise. I decided that this was the best time to re-introduce myself but our teacher interrupted us before I could.

"If you came here to socialize then you can just leave. This is the hero course, so you better start acting like it is. Now take these uniforms, get changed and head for the courtyard, today will be a trial by fire." What I could only assume was our teacher said lazily but with a hint of menace in his voice. Nobody wanted to keep a man like that waiting so we all went out in a hurry.

**Minutes later, 3rd person POV**

"Midoriya, you scored the highest on the entrance exam so you'll be my example. Use your quirk to launch this ball as far as possible, anything goes so long as you stay within the circle." Aizawa drawled, Izuku's name getting attention the moment it was said.

"Wait! Midoriya?! That super famous blacksmith that makes weapons for all the top heroes! That Midoriya?!" The master of all things trending, Kaminari shouted out in disbelief as the greenette made his way to the circle, slightly blushing at the outburst.

"You can interrogate him later, Midoriya, don't get distracted." The student nodded and powered up his quirk. A blue light, similar to lightning flashed and a high quality blade appeared in his hands from seemingly nothing.

It looked like a normal katana. The cross-guard was a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines, with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass. Though just like all his other blades, this one was far from normal.

**"Roar, Tenken."** Izuku called out the blades' release phrase, doing so created a giant, ghostly image of the sword and the limb that wielded it. With this ghostly limb he balanced the ball on it and swung the blade with all his strength.

Aizawa checked his measuring device after the ball was sent flying and pointed it at the rest of the class. Who were each in various states of excited, curious, or in one person's case, completely furious at what they just saw.

"600 meters. This is a score worthy of a hero, though I know for a fact that you could do better Midoriya. Explain." Aizawa ordered, Izuku answered without much pause.

"Anything stronger would have taken too much stamina. This is only the first test so I'd rather not use it all up at the start." He explained, the logical answer getting a nod from his teacher. "Logical and acceptable, just make sure to show me at least one example of what you did to that zero pointer, otherwise we can't get an accurate score now can we?"

He requested but everyone could tell it was an order. the tests went on, students excited, and later grimmly determined to do their best. Aizawa's intensity got many to snap down on their enthusiasm for now, something told them they'd regret it if they didn't.

For the 50 meter dash things stayed mostly by the numbers with the only really impressive score being Iida's. That was until Izuku had his turn. This time, the blade he created was anything _but_ standard. A huge Khyber blade, or more commonly known as a butcher's knife, larger than his own body appeared in his right hand. It didn't last for long though.

Izuku pointed his unreasonably large weapon forward and activated spoke out. "This one in particular takes comparatively small levels of stamina. **Bankai! Tenza Zangetsu!**" With a blast of wind and a surge of strange pressure that everyone felt the blade changed dramatically. The huge blade being replaced by a relatively small, black Daito blade.

Before anyone could ask him what happened Aizawa gave the signal and both students rocketed towards the other end of the field. Bakugo was as fast as always, but Izuku was something else. To anyone watching he basically disappeared and reappeared at the end of the line, earning him a score of 0.00 since the camera couldn't quite keep up.

'H-holy shit!' was the common thought amongst the students, none of them have ever seen something that fast, hell most of them thought that Izuku straight up teleported rather than using regular movement.

The exception being Bakugo of course, who had the word 'murder' going through his head on repeat for the rest of the tests.

"That release phrase. That wasn't in your file, is it a new development?" Aizawa questioned, I suppose it made sense that he'd read my file along with most others.

"An awakening. Or at least that's what the quirk doctors called it. It happened about a year ago, they said it was because of how often I use my quirk, the passive part of it of course." I explain to which he nods, the others were confused of course but decided to hold their questions until later.

After the students managed to compose themselves the grip strength test came next. This time however Izuku had no real way to improve his own score so he took his 60kg score with grace. When he was questioned on his relatively high score he answered. "A blacksmith needs a strong grip to work his craft." Fair enough.

For the long jump Izuku thought about it for a moment, his mind cycling through several blades that might help him with this. 'I could use Zangetsu to give me a boost, but that would take too much energy, plus I already used it. Minazuki then?..No that would just freak everyone out.. In that case,'

With his mind made up he created yet another sword, this time it was an ordinary katana. It had a red hilt and a square tsuba, but like most of his weapons this initial appearance didn't last long. **"Bring them to the twilight. Mirokumaru."** The blade transformed into a khakkhara of all things, though it had a pointed tip for stabbing.

Small tornadoes formed under Izuku's feet as he maneuvered his weapon, moving him across the sandbox without touching the ground. The versatility of his quirk quickly gathering attention from the other students, though none asked him about it since they were under the watchful eyes and ears of Aizawa.

With the side-stepping event Izuku once again had nothing to really help him with it so he just did it normally, scoring at the middle of the pack with his relatively dexterous body. He skipped the ball throwing test for obvious reasons which left the long distance run, the seated toe touch, and sit ups.

The long distance run was simple enough, his stamina was something to be proud of from his long years at making blades in scorching hot temperatures earning him the bronze medal behind Iida and Momo.

His flexibility was nothing to scoff at either so he came in 5th place with the seated toe touch, only beaten by the more flexible girls and Aoyama who was surprisingly limber. Finally came the situps, by this point most people were tired and couldn't really give it their best but thanks to his pacing Izuku managed to make it into the top 3 once again. Only beaten by Momo and Todoroki who had plenty of stamina to spare.

The finishing scores were as follows:

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu

2\. Midoriya Izuku

3\. Todoroki Shoto

4\. Bakugo Katsuki

5\. Tenya

Etc.

Once everyone reached the locker rooms away, now free of Aizawa's influence the boys began their 'interrogation' as their teacher said. Izuku took it rather well all things considered, expecting a few questions after his demonstration.

"Hey Midoriya-san, what's with your quirk anyway? Is it that you can create magic swords? Or do you have multiple?" Kirishima asked good naturedly, the rest of the class paused what they were doing, equally interested about the greenette's answer.

"The first. Sort of, it's a bit complicated. You see, what happens is I get dreams relating to swords, from these dreams I get instructions on how to use my quirk to create blades with various abilities, each sealed away by two command phrases." He began his explanation, glossing over the intricacies behind shikai and bankai. They didn't ask for a lecture after all.

"However I have to physically forge the blades myself in order for them to work. From there I'm able to create copies of any blade I've ever forged, albeit they are weaker than the original. Is that a good enough explanation?" He asked a little nervously. His quirk was pretty complicated, in fact he had to skip several parts of it to fit it into a single paragraph.

"Wow! That's so manly dude! It must be great to have such a flashy and convenient quirk like that!" Though his words might have been taken out of context, his tone made it obvious that he meant it in good nature.

"It is versatile yes, but not as convenient as you might think." Izuku corrected. "My blades are unique, each and every one of them. Because of this each blade requires me to train in its use, otherwise they'd do more harm than good. Imagine if someone got their hands on Mirokumaru with no training whatsoever." The thought of a random idiot getting their hands on a tornado generator made the students pale in unison.. Yeah nobody wanted to imagine that fiasco.

"It's still really cool! If anything it's even manlier that you have to dedicate yourself so much to master all of those powers!" Kirishima spun the weakness into a positive light. Izuku had to admit, it put a smile on his face.

"Is that why you only ever sell your weapons to top heroes? They're too dangerous for normal people to handle? And what's an awakening anyway?" Kaminari asked from the back of the class, Izuku took a moment to answer, it was a complicated issue.

"That's one of the reasons, though even then I doubt that he'd give his stronger swords out, even to someone like the number 2 hero. Right? And an awakening is a type of quirk evolution, it's pretty rare so it would make sense that none of you have heard of it." Todoroki answered, surprising everyone since he's been completely quiet this whole time.

"I suppose that's one reason. The others are that I have a limited supply of weapons. As of now I've only made about 60 blades in total, so only 60 heroes could purchase them. Of those 60 blades I've sold 30. And no I can't sell the copies that my quirk makes, when they leave a certain radius around me the blades crumble into dust." He answered in detail not confirming or denying the fact that he kept most of his stronger blades to himself.

**Girl's locker room**

"Sooo. Anyone else curious about a certain greenette with a ridiculously cool quirk?" Toru questioned the other girls who paused what they were doing. Mina and Ochako in particular were in agreement if their furiously nodding heads were anything to go by.

"I guess you would be, he tends to leave that impression on people." Momo spoke up, surprising everyone. Noticing this she decided to elaborate. "My parents were some of the heroes that bought his blades, he sells them to certain pro heroes for quite the high amount, but as far as I know they're always worth it." She explained, and then proceeded to recount what she remembered about his quirk, though she had no idea about what a bankai was other than it being an awakening which she proceeded to explain what it was.

"Yaoyorozu-san's big brain aside I think we should get down to business...Who's the hottest boy in class?" Mina began the soon to be heated debate with a smirk, little did the girls know that the same type of conversation was taken place on the other side, started by a certain grape.

Just high school stuff really. Little did they know that they'd grow to miss such simple everyday things in the coming months, but that's just the blessing/curse of those with power. They rarely live a boring life.

**And here we are, another fairly large first chapter which I feel is kinda impossible not to do when making this type of fic. Hope you all enjoy it, it will probably be a while before I can update this again so see ya then!**


	2. New school, new friends

**The fun part about this title is that it could work for either one of my new fics. Now that's efficiency! Anyway here's chapter 2, don't expect these quick releases for much longer. I'm essentially in my creative honeymoon right now so ideas are prepared and flowing but that won't last forever.**

**BTW, I don't know the proper terms on how to describe the uniform from Demon Slayer so just imagine the Deku from this Story's cover image.**

**On to the story!**

"Hey! You three, heading to the station? Wait up I'll join you!" Ochako called out to the trio of students walking away from campus.

"Oh, hello again Uraraka-san, sorry about earlier but with Aizawa-sensei being the way he is I couldn't speak with you." Izuku's face lit up with recognition and he returned Ochako's warm smile with one of his own.

"However Yaoyorozu-san and I won't be taking the train, we have our own transport prepared, feel free to walk with us till then though." He corrected her, it was actually rather dangerous for him to take public transport in particular. Quite a few people wanted his head, both for what was inside it and literally, being what amounted to a weapons dealer for the heroes came with it's fair share of enemies.

**Izuku POV, hours later at home**

It was great to know that he had so many friends after such a short amount of time. It was a surprise to see Yaoyorozu at U.A but a welcome one. Uraraka was as mom predicted, quirky and happy to be friends. And finally Iida was a good person who he knew would make a great friend, he could try to be a bit less serious though.

All in all it was a pretty great first day, and with any luck this will continue. Though he was particularly excited for tomorrow, after all it would be the start of their first real day at U.A, and if his sources were right, it would mean having classes with his own favorite hero!

**The next day, still Izuku POV**

Class was in session and if I had to describe it in one word...Normal would probably be it. We had all the regular classes you'd expect. Modern literature, mathematics, modern hero art history...Ok maybe they weren't all quite normal. The points remain though, other than the fact that we had heroes for teachers not much was different from an ordinary high school.

None of which I was particularly interested in. Not that I wasn't studyish or anything, it's just that having money came with several perks. One of which happened to be access to some of the finest tutors out there so I was already significantly ahead of most of my class.

Exceptions existed of course, Yaoyorozu, Iida, and Todoroki were equally gifted with some of the best education affordable along with their own talent and Kacchan was as talented as always so we all had it relatively easy, at least for the first few semesters until the difficulty of our course work inevitably ramped up. This was the nation's top school for a reason.

I also managed to make a decently sized circle of friends, even larger than I had originally thought. Said circle was currently sitting with each other at a circular lunch table discussing our next, and most anticipated class period.

"So, who do you guys think is going to be our teacher for Heroics? They've been keeping it really hush hush from what I can tell, I couldn't even find a rumor, even the upper years are keeping quiet." Kirishima, a boisterous, straightforward, but good natured redhead asked, probably trying to make conversation.

"I hear ya, online forums, the local grapevine, I even tried probing Midnight-sensei but all she gave me was a creepy smile before she ran off giggling to herself...I don't know how to feel about that last one." Kirishima's friend from middle school, the equally boisterous but far more mischievous Ashido agreed.

Lunch was over, and with it came our last period of the day. The class that everyone's been waiting for: Heroics 101! And the teacher? Well I'm happy to say that my connections were reliable as always.

"No idea kero. Whoever it is they must be really important considering how hard they're keeping things locked down. Maybe they're a member of the top 10?" Asui Tsuyu, though she prefered to be called Tsuyu, guessed correctly.

"I don't know for certain but I do have some informants here and there, they tell me that it's likely to be All Might. Though I'm with Tsuyu on this one, it's likely to be one of the top 10, except for Yoroi Musha, Edgeshot, Hawks, and Endeavor who I know for a fact aren't interested in teaching." I gave my answer, revealing a bit of information personally hoping that it was right, I always wanted to meet All Might in person.

"Wow seriously! That's awesome! But wait what do you mean when you say informants? Like spies? And how do you know that those heroes wouldn't want to teach here?" asked Sero Hanta, eyes cartoonishly large at what I said.

"Not quite spies, but having so many pro heroes as customers has it's benefits. That's the reason why I know that those top heroes won't be here. Yoroi Musha is set in his ways, teaching isn't part of them." The old hero could do one thing, fight, but he can do that one thing _very _well.

"Edgeshot can teach but not in large groups, he's more of a one on one guy. Imagining Hawks and Endeavor as teachers is just plain hilarious but for opposite reasons, Todoroki-san can back me up on that last one." And he did, granted it was from a table away but his thumbs up was accepted nonetheless.

Finishing up with our meal we headed back to our classroom, sat down and waited for the big man himself to arrive, and oh boy did he. "**I AM...coming through the door like a normal person!" **All Might came in, not at all like a normal person but nobody expected him to. This was the number 1 hero after all, he knew how to make an entrance.

"Wow, Midoriya was right! It's really him!" Sero exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention.

"**Oh, so one of my students knew about me ahead of time? Midoriya right? Makes sense, you're rather well known for your connections but enough of that! No time to dally, today's activity is:" He pulls out a large card with the word Battle on it. "Combat training!"** The student's excited sheers came immediately after, especially when All Might showed off the containers with their costumes inside.

**Minutes later**

'*sigh, this looks cool and everything but by god is it hard to put on quickly. Hopefully I haven't kept everyone else waiting for long.' I thought to myself as I sprinted towards the entryway to ground beta where the rest of my class was no doubt waiting.

"Ah Midoriya! Cool costume, it has an old school samurai feel to it!" Uraraka complimented as she saw me approach, now that I was closer I could get a good look at everyone else's costume. Starting with the gravity girl herself.

And what a costume it was. 'Oh my…' I shake my head a bit, dispersing the impure thoughts. It did look good though, and I could see that she was going for a space theme, it made sense considering what her quirk was. 'I wonder if she's a fan of Thirteen?' I guess. It would make sense.

"W-wow.. I-I mean- Y-you too, I love the space theme you have going on." I stutter slightly, slowly trying to look away and distract myself with the other costumes...Until i realized that Uraraka's costume was actually one of the more modest ones among the girls.

'Why are they all wearing skin-tight spandex?! And what the hell Yaoyorozu?! I know your quirk needs exposed skin but there are better ways damn it!...At least Jiro has something different though it has its own charms.'

So as I utterly fail at distracting myself(or succeed depending on your perspective) Uraraka went on about how she should have been more specific with her costume, something I had a hard time agreeing with considering the result...I was a growing boy cut me some slack!

Thankfully All Might finally decided to get class underway before I could embarrass myself further. **"Now, onto the exercise!"** He began, it would be a pretty by the numbers indoor combat operation with a fake nuclear weapon acting as the objective.

"**As for the teams, we will be drawing lots to decide, afterwards I will pull each team's letter from this box in order to decide hero/villain pairs."** And so we drew lots, Sero and I were paired up as team C, the hero team, and our opponents were Kacchan and Shoji who made up team D as villains.

"Hahahaha! Get ready shitty Deku, looks like it's my lucky day!" Kacchan laughed maniacally...Was it bad that I couldn't tell whether he was playing along with his role or completely serious?

"You got it Kacchan, give me your best because I won't respond with any less." I responded good naturedly, though the blonde bomber just scoffed and headed towards the building. Shrugging I turn towards Sero and begin planning with him.

"So, got any good swords that could help out with this? My own quirk is pretty simple to understand, I can shoot tape out of my elbows, it's pretty strong stuff and can even hold large boulders without too much effort. That's about it." He explained his quirk, it was indeed very simple but equally useful.

"I have a few that could come in handy, but first I should tell you what I know about kach-Sorry, I mean Bakugo. Granted most of what I know is nearly a decade outdated but it could still come in handy." I went on to explain what I could about Kacchan's quirk, how it worked and how I could counter it. Along with his personality and how that almost guarantee that he'd go after me the moment the exercise started.

Five minutes later we entered the building. Well, I entered the building while Sero stayed behind for a little bit before climbing his way to the top of the building. We decided to split up in order to divide up the enemy.

Kacchan was going after me most likely which left Shoji to defend the bomb, and from what I could see his quirk would make stealth difficult, hence why Sero suggested that he go for it immediately since his quirk would let him fight effectively at a distance.

Meanwhile I would walk on in, taking a straight path that would make it easy for Kacchan to find me, which I prepared for by queing up one of my more useful blades as far as 1v1 fights went, especially against someone with Kacchan's volatile quirk.

It was seconds later when Kacchan leapt from the next corner and pointed his palm towards me. "SUCK IT DEKU!" With that marvelous battle cry the world exploded...Or it would have if I hadn't prepared a certain blade. Though calling this weapon a 'blade' would be a lie.

"The fuck?" Was Kacchan's elegant reaction to his arm being blocked by a large black mass. A giant kanobo easily twice his size was sitting where Izuku was seconds ago. 'Did he just...Read me?!'

"Sorry Kacchan, but I can't go easy on you. **Crush Down: Tengumaru.** And this time, _Kacchan's _world exploded. The giant weapon sent fireballs towards the young bomber, the heat of which detonated his sweat, both on his palms and in his grenade gloves, which thankfully hadn't been filled to capacity just yet, meaning that the explosion wasn't _completely _catastrophic.

**Observation room (3rd person POV)**

"Wow." Was the common reaction of the students upon seeing the efficient, and pretty brutal defeat of one of the villain team members in just one move. "Damn, what does he lift?" Mineta couldn't help but ask after seeing Izuku carry such a huge weapon as if it weighed nothing.**(1)**

As for their teacher. **"...Wow."** Huh. Guess the reaction was about the same, All Might couldn't help but let that slip though. Those moves were impressive, especially for a total greenhorn! It almost seemed as if this kid already had experience in live combat, but that couldn't be right could it?

**Back with Izuku**

The whole floor they were on was left in rubble and probably Kacchan wasn't going to get up any time soon. But just to be safe I tied him up with capture tape anyway, making sure that he wasn't too ruffed up while doing so. "Sorry Kacchan, but you'd probably be even angried if I held back." With those words said he decided to head upstairs, checking each room as he went searching for Sero, Shoji, the bomb, or any combination of the three.

Luckily I came upon all three once I reached the top floor and heard the sounds of a struggle. Running over to where the noise was coming from I saw a room covered in tape and the two other students circling around each other.

Shoji was trying his best to dodge any attempts to hold him down by taping him to the floor while trying his best to get close while Sero did his best to keep a distance and grab the nuke. By this time both looked exhausted and Shoji was covered in stray strands of tape attached to his...Wings? Would you call those wings? I'mma call them wings.

Making a quick plan I disengage Tengumaru and summon a second blade, this time it's design was much more modest. Like most of his blades it started as a regular katana and changed the moment it's name was called. **"Snap: Tobiume!"**

Tobiume's blade straightened, becoming double-edged, and producing multiple jutte-like prongs along its length at various intervals, not unlike a Seven-Branched Sword. The release call grabs both student's attention as they turn to me. I aim Tobiume and point it at Shoji, prepared to launch a small fireball at him should he try anything.

"Sero, go for the bomb, if Shoji tries anything I'll cover you." He did just that and sent another strand of tape towards his target, Shoji immediately tried to step in the way but was promptly dissuaded from doing so via the head sized fireball that zoomed past him, hitting the concrete wall which it singed black. "Careful, I can limit the strength of these but they'll still hurt quite a bit, and the next one won't miss." I warned, though I was sure he could dodge him if he tried. That wasn't the point though, that small distraction was more than enough for Sero to finish the job.

"**The hero team wins!" **All might called out from the P.A signalling the end of the exercise. Good thing too, I think Kacchan needed to visit the nurse while Sero and Shoji looked exhausted from the earlier fight. Hopefully our team did well enough to impress All Might but I couldn't help but think that I could have ended it all with less collateral damage than this.

**There we have it folks, chapter two of this story, the creative bug hit me hard today so I managed to crank this one out relatively soon. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**1) Fun fact, Zanpakuto feel as if they weigh nothing to their true wielders. In this case, Izuku or anyone else that spends a significant amount of time with the weapon, sealed or in shikai.**


	3. Asserting dominance

**Here we go, another upload to this series that has a surprising amount of content open for use. The only problem I really have is with naturally incorporating this Izuku's backstory without shoehorning it in like some kind of exposition bot. I guess I'll just have to make it gradual and hope for the best!**

"...Ok you guys have been staring at me for like 5 minutes straight. Is there something on my face? And shouldn't All Might-sensei review our battle?" I spoke up, feeling a little uncomfortable at the looks I was being given, hell even Sero was looking at me weird.

"***Cough S-sorry about that young Midoriya. I must say your display of both power and skill was beyond impressive. You're q-quite talented aren't you!"** Was that blood? Did he just cough up blood? Is no one going to mention that?...'Role with it'

"Not really. I've just had some practice I guess." Silence followed and All Might just looked even more confused. "What? Didn't you read my file?" I was relatively certain that all of the teachers were given a heads up about my past.

"**...Of course I did! As for the exercise I can safely say that young Midoriya here has earned the MVP title! Any questions?" **All Might played off his lack of knowledge, hoping to move the plot along. **'I'm gonna need to read that later, shows me what happens when I skimp out on the paperwork!'**

"I do, what exactly did you mean by 'had practice' with this kind of thing?" Jiro asked nervously, still a bit shocked at the brutal yet efficient take down of one of their stronger classmates.

"Let's just say that being in my line of work makes you certain enemies. And said enemies aren't shy about what they want, nor do they particularly care about collateral damage. Kacchan isn't the first explosives user to fight me in an enclosed area." Before they could ask me to elaborate, All Might decided that they should probably get on with the rest of the exercise.

After class ended it was decided that I'd explain what I meant to the others at lunch the next day. Though I didn't leave them completely high and dry, pointing the way to certain news articles that would add some context to what I said.

'Tomorrows gonna be a hectic day I just know it. Oh well, it couldn't be that bad could it?'

**Tuesday, Homeroom.**

"Today you will be choosing a class president. How you do this doesn't matter, just make sure to do it before homeroom is over, I'm going to take a nap." Aizawa announced with little fanfare before doing just that, closing his sleeping bag on the way down.

It was pretty chaotic for a little while but thanks to Iida's usual by the books approach we ended up voting for who we wanted for president. 'On one hand Iida's got the discipline for the role, but he can get a little carried away at times. Maybe Yaoyorozu? she's just as intelligent if not more so, and she isn't as strict as Iida…' Seeing no problem with that I cast my vote, I wasn't about to vote for myself, honestly the job was just that. A job, there was no real point to it.

The joke was on me apparently:

Midoriya: 9 votes

Yaoyorozu: 3 votes

"_*sigh, maybe I should have mentioned I didn't want the position ahead of time._" I muttered to myself, oh well. Nothing to do about it now, would kinda go against the whole point of having an election. But who exactly voted for me anyway? Or the better question is, who didn't?

Taking a quick look at the others as Yaoyorozu and I stepped up I noticed six happy looks, eleven neutrals and one apocalyptic one. No prizes for who guessed the last one. 'Uraraka is looking away from Kacchan suspiciously so that's one. Iida's depressed and has no votes so that's a second one. Todoroki wouldn't vote for me, he still holds that little grudge from a few years back..

A few hours later most of class 1-A decided to sit close to each other, for convenience if nothing else. Our not so little roundtable filled up rather quickly though a few decided to stay out of it. A certain firecracker and cold loner to be specific.

"So...I did a little reading like Midori-kun here suggested and I gotta say, I didn't expect to go to school with a pro but here we are!" Mina started off the conversation with her usual teasing tone, and it looks like she already came up with a nickname for me. Not the most original but it was nice I guess.

"Yeah no kidding! It was ridiculously manly watching you take on real villains like that, you couldn't have been older than 12 right? How did you get so strong so quickly?" Kirishima continued, it was honestly a little embarrassing to be put on the spot like that, even though it was my own fault for giving them that article.

"I wouldn't call myself a pro, besides those idiots could barely even be considered villains. Not to mention the fact that my quirk makes fighting large groups rather easy. Though there was that one villain that was..Different. He had some kind of transportation quirk that made him impossible to track, pretty sure he was never captured." Though I'm sure I gave him a pretty big scare on his way out. Some of my blades were kinda scary I'd admit.

"Yeah tell me about it. When I saw it the first time I thought you just gave me a clip of Endeavor but then the whole place iced over right after. And there was that giant samurai armor. And the...Flying slug demon?" That last one tended to strike people the wrong way. Though some found it to be a type of gap moe.

"Ryujin Jakka, Sode no Shirayuki, Tenkken, and Minazuki. The latter of which is a healing type actually. The creature's stomach acid produces very powerful medicine that can close wounds in a matter of seconds." I elaborated, particularly proud about Minazuki since it was rare that my weapons actually served such a benign purpose.

Swords were meant for combat and violence after all.

"Yeesh, no wonder you're so rich. I bet pro's are lining up for miles just for a chance to use one of those things." Satou spoke up, he wasn't wrong but it really wasn't that simple.

"You'd be surprised, a good deal of pros do in fact want my blades. But wanting something usually isn't enough of an excuse for the SGRA**(1)** to green light it. My blades are dangerous, extremely so. That's why only the most talented heroes are allowed to even think about trying one." And the price for one wasn't _that_ high. Just 100 million yen or so to buy one, or a few million a month to rent. Perfectly affordable when you consider just what they can do, and the target consumer.

"Do you think we could try them? In class of course! Y'know, for exercises like yesterday's." Mineta asked making everyone else's eyes zero in on me.

"S-sure, I don't mind. Besides the restrictions on using a zanpakuto are only for the originals. My copies are free game, _or as free as you can be given how restrictive quirk laws can be at times_." I muttered at the end, I understood though, a quirk that could just make weapons out of thin air wasn't exactly the epitome of public safety.

"Hell yeah! Can't wait, do you have any suggestions?" Sero made a good point, what weapons _would _fit best with each of my classmates?

"Hmm, how abou-" ***Alarm ringing**

'Well that was poorly timed, what's with this alarm? Isn't it only supposed to go off if someone got past the U.A wall?' Regardless, people were starting to panic. I try my best to move over towards the window, gently moving people aside as I do so. It took a while but I managed to reach it given enough effort. "_Oh for fucks sakes_" Damn media, you'd think that after going through similar shit for years I'd get used to the buzzards, but no they were still just as annoying.

"I should probably do something about this, if this keeps going someone is gonna get hurt.. *Sigh, I really hate using this weapon." Summoning one of my zanpakuto, grabbing all of class A's attention as I do so I point at my ears and cover them, giving them a warning of what was to come.

Not waiting any longer in fear of the situation getting worse I activated my blade's shikai. "**Cry Suzumushi" **A high pitch screeching sound came soon after, normally this would be enough to outright knockout most people but I manually limited the intensity of the sound, making it nothing more than an annoying attention grabber.

"That's enough! You're supposed to be U.A students, start acting like it!Everything is fine, it's just the press being a nuisance as always. And frankly even if there were villains around I'd be more concerned over not getting run over than whatever they had in mind. Now, how about you all start acting like the reasonable young adults that you are and evacuate in a calm and orderly fashion." Honestly what would have happened if there actually _was_ an emergency. Like a fire or an earthquake? These people would get themselves killed before the danger could even reach them.

**Several minutes later**

Due to the previous invasion of bad press school was let off early. A full two periods early at that so my class was left with an open timeslot that nobody knew what to do with. "So.. Do you guys want to do anything? There's a nice cafe close by if you want to hang out." I offer, getting a few interested looks and two indignant and apathetic scoffs from Kacchan and Todoroki respectively.

"Well I guess that's their answer. I'm cool with it though, it would be nice to hang out with everyone. Helps us get to know each other a bit better." Kaminari agreed, secretly hoping for a shot at one of the many beautiful girls in class.

"I'm down, my train doesn't get here for another few hours anyway so I have nowhere to be." Kirishima agreed with a grin. Ashido's cry of "Same!" confirmed her spot too.

"I wouldn't mind, I still have a few questions about that villain attack you went through. Besides I know the cafe your talking about, it really is a great place, ribbit!" Asu-I mean Tsuyu agreed as well, Satou also backed up the fact that the chosen cafe was of high quality. With two of the girls on board Mineta decided to join in too, sensing the opportunity.

Sadly not everyone could come, apparently Tokoyami, Shoji, Ojiro and Koda had other plans and wanted to take advantage of their extra free time. They left shortly after. To my surprise Aoyama and Sero also chose to abstain, apparently sugary food and coffee didn't agree with them.

Yaoyorozu was more than happy to join us, apparently it's been a while since she's gone to such a casual place, much less with her classmates. Iida was the same, albeit not as bubbly. Not wanting to miss out on any of the fun Hagakure decided to come along as well.

Finally there was Jiro and Uraraka. The former of which said she would come on the condition that I paid for her. "For that god awful, ear bleeding noise you caused earlier." Which was fair. I hated that sword too so I couldn't really fault her, especially with her quirk being what it was.

As for Uraraka. "It isn't too expensive is it? I..Can't really afford too much right now." She asked shyly. Ah, I see.

"It is a little expensive, but don't worry about it. It's my treat!" It was my idea after all, besides it was a drop in a bucket all things considered.

"E-eh! Really?! You'd do that for me? I-I mean, I couldn't it wouldn't be right to ju-" Seeing where this was going I used the patented rich person method of getting people to go along with what you want.

"Think fast!" I chucked a roll of 1,000 yen banknotes at her face, she managed to catch them but her vision immediately went cloudy at the sight of so much money. "That's my daily allowance. Seriously, it's not a problem. What are friends for anyway?"**(2)**

"Ok." Was all she could say as she continued to stare at the wad of cash in her hands, something she'd only seen in movies before.

"Oh wow is this what it's like from an outsider's perspective?" Yaoyorozu questioned herself as she saw all this go down, granted she only verbally slapped people with her money rather than doing it literally.

**Minutes later, cafe**

"*sip..This is nice." after the hectic energy from yesterday and today's debacle with the media it was nice to just sit back and enjoy a nice cup of tea. Though it looked as if Jiro and Kaminari prefered coffee. As for the actual food.

'Wow, that's a lot of mochi.' Uraraka, after getting over her initial discomfort with spending someone else's money ended up piling on the sweets, not that I minded, these things barely put a dent into the money I gave her, which was itself a small portion of what I had available. Jiro attempted to do the same as a joke but quickly found out that she had no chance of catching up with her floaty classmate.

"_Where does it all go?.." _She muttered before her gaze went down at Uraraka's sizable chest. _"Oh there it is." _I awkwardly look away, pretending I heard nothing. Starting a conversation with Iida to distract myself.

"Iida-kun, you're Ingenium's brother right? How is he enjoying Wabisuke?" I always liked to check on my customers to make sure I gave them the best possible match. With 60 total blades it was difficult to find a perfect one to compliment a hero's quirk.

"Yes I am, and he loves it! He was already one of the fastest heroes but now with that blade there's essentially nobody that can get away from him provided that he gets the first move. It's utility in the field is also surprisingly vast." Iida praised the blade, knowing that his brother paid good money for it and was more than satisfied with what it offered.

"Context for those of us without access to government secrets?" Ashido asked, sass dripping from her voice.

"It isn't _that_ secret. The information to all of the zanpakuto I've sold are available to the public, it's just the ones I've kept for myself that are technically state secrets. To answer your question, Wabisuke doubles the weight of anything it touches, and yes this effect stacks. You can imagine the results." Countless villains have fallen(literally) to this ability, and those that haven't were easily caught moments later when they realized that their movement speed had been crippled.

"Speaking of which, Todoroki-san claimed that you only sold the blades to those that you consider worthy, along with keeping the more dangerous ones for yourself. Is there any substance to this?" I took a deep breath, I knew this question was coming but I still wasn't looking forward to it.

"Yes. To both. Hopefully I don't need to explain why I keep the zanpakuto distribution to a minimum, they aren't candy and aren't exactly safe either. As for me keeping the stronger ones, again I do it for a very good reason. Some of my blades are simply too dangerous to be made public, let alone letting them be used, top hero or not." I don't even want to imagine what would happen if someone got their hands on Ryujin Jakka, or gods forbid _Kyoka Suigetsu_. Just thinking about it is giving me a cold sweat.

"...Are you ok Midoriya? You suddenly look very pale." Yaoyorozu asked me, placing a hand over my forehead which was legitimately freezing from prior cold sweat.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just. Imagining the worst possible scenario, let's just pretend that never happened please. A-anyway it's getting a little late isn't it?" I tried to change the subject and true enough it was already getting close to 3pm.

"Ah! It's already 3! Oh no I missed my train!" Uraraka exclaimed, mouth still half full of mochi. Aand she's crying a little, that's enough of that.

"I could give you a ride home if you like Uraraka. I just need to know where and I can call my private driver." Seeing the immediate denial coming I added, "And don't worry about the cost, seriously Shue gets paid by salary, not by the mile." Which makes him quite loyal, especially when you consider his comparatively generous paycheck. A Midoriya rewards loyalty and Shue was nothing but.

"Gee thanks. I don't know how I'm gonna repay ya for all this.." She said while pressing her fingers together Hinata style. Huh, she has a slight dialect change when she's nervous. 'Cute'

"Don't worry about it, again what are friends for? Besides it's not like it costs me much. I can call him over now if you want, by the way what kind of snacks do you like? He always refills on them each trip and we have a pretty large variety." ...I think I broke her again. I might have to tone down the wealth occasionally, or just keep it up until she's desensitized.

Oh well, it'll all work out in the end, I'm just excited for tomorrow's class. After all we have heroics 101 again, hopefully it will be just as exciting as the last one!

**Oh it will be little shinigami, it will be. Gotta say, having a rich character is pretty damn convenient, it also opens up plenty of social opportunities that would usually be off limits for a regular high schooler. **

**Plus it's nice way to give Momo, Iida and Todoroki a shared backstory(albeit a short one) with the little death god. Along with giving said reaper a reputation amongst the heroes at an early age, opens up plenty of opportunities kukuku.**

**1: SGRA: Support Gear Regulatory Agency, these agencies exist in the canon MHA world but I have no idea what their name would be so here you go.**

**2: Y'all know that money slap scene from Noragami? Basically that.**


	4. Shinigami among heroes

**Here's another upload, gonna be honest beyond the base concept of Izuku having zanpakuto I haven't really put much thought into this story, over the last few days I've been crafting up a system for how this world works compared to canon. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Wednesday 12:30 pm**

"Uraraka, for the last time you don't have to pay me back!" Seriously it wasn't even that much money, just 15,000 yen, barely a dent for my daily expenditure. That didn't do much to dissuade his new friend however.

"That doesn't make it any less wrong! And call me Ochako, it's the least I could do after everything Midoriya!" I sigh in minor frustration while the others in our class look on with varying degrees of amusement on their faces. 'Traitors'

"Fine, but only if you call me Izuku, it would be weird if only one of us did it." That smile of hers is a dangerous weapon. Will I ever be able to resist it? Only time could tell.

"As entertaining as this is, it's time for class." Aizawa spoke up as everyone sat down, still a little on edge from our first day. "Today we will conduct rescue training, the teachers that will be supervising you are All Might, myself, and a one other that you will meet at our destination.

Seeing his class' growing excitement Aizawa sent them a light glare before continuing. "It's up to you whether or not you wear your costume. As some are ill-suited to this sort of activity. We'll be taking a bus to our destination so get dressed and hurry out. That is all." Succinct as always Aizawa walked out leaving us to our own devices.

I decided to take my costume with me, it was pretty useful after all, even if it didn't look so aesthetically speaking. The whole thing was water proof and flame retardant, it was also insulated against electricity which made it a nearly perfect general use uniform.

On our way to the bust Iida raised some concerns over the bus' seating order but I deflected by saying that it was an open seated bus. That guy did too much sometimes, at least he was consistent. Taking my seat next to Tsuyu and Yaoyorozu who decided to join me, along with Ochako, Ashido and Kirishima who was sitting across from us we started up a conversation.

"So Izuku, I've been wondering why do you call your swords zanpakuto?" Tsuyu asked in her usual blunt way, it was a fair question and I planned on answering...As soon as Tokoyami stopped chirping over the name several seats over.

"A good question, and to be honest I came up with that name years ago so you can blame middle school Izuku for that one. The way I came up with it was from the testing stage of my quirk. You see my blades were being tested to see what they could and could not cut and along the way someone with an intangibility quirk, named 'ghost' came along...You can probably tell where this is going." Poor guy, he was way too confident with his ability and ended up with a sword in the stomach. At least he still got paid.

"Ouch, did he survive?" Kirishima asked in sympathy, infinitely more cautious of any blades he sees in the future. If those things could cut through a ghost..Then what about a rock?

"Oh yeah he was fine. Just a minor stomach wound that was patched up easily enough." A few lt out breathes of relief at that. "The same can't be said for the poor bastard that tested out Hyorinmaru. The ice still hasn't thawed to this day." A quick reminder of the dangers of my blades, I _really _needed to drive that point home before anyone got any ideas.

"Right right, you're blades are uber dangerous and can kill us in an instant, we get it. When are we gonna be able to try 'em?!" Kaminari asked, a little pale but still ecstatic over the idea of using one.

"Soon enough I guess. Some of them are actually pretty useful for rescue operations so it might even be today." At that Aizawa told us to be quiet and that we had arrived. Stepping off the bus we entered an absolutely huge building, honestly it was more like a small town than anything else. And inside this building was what I could only assume to be our teacher.

"Floods, landslides, conflagrations! Any disaster or accident you can imagine! I built this facility myself I call it… The Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Or the USJ for short!" Huh, I just got a major feeling of deja vu. Oh well it was probably nothing, this new hero though did strike me as familiar, but what was her name again?

"Thirteen! She's really here, my absolute favorite hero!" Ah that was her name. And she was Ochako's favorite hero huh? Makes sense given the space theme, though their quirks are total opposites. An offensive gravity based quirk that works at range and a utility anti-gravity based quirk that works via touch.

Thirteen went on to talk about how some quirks were dangerous and how they could be used to kill. Which was why we were having this exercise, both to learn how to save people during disasters and to learn when to _not_ use our quirks.

Or at least that's how this day would have gone if not for my E-class luck. A black cloud appeared at the center of the huge building. A very familiar black cloud. A black cloud that made me very, very angry. Though a quick look from Aizawa calmed me down somewhat as I took a look at our situation.

'30-50-70...Nearly 80 villains, most of them barely look like they know how to use their quirks let alone fight.' I thought, confident in our classes chances against them. But those three in the back, that black could villain with a teleportation quirk. They were serious villains.

"Eraserhead, permission to join you? I can provide long range support but I recommend that you don't take your eyes off that warp villain that's the one that attacked me a few years back!" Stopping for several seconds Aizawa nodded eventually.

"...Fine, but don't you dare leave this area, and I'll keep the warper in mind but I'm sure you already know my quirk's weakness." Yeah, dry eye. An annoying weakness but it was manageable. I had a way to keep the warper distracted while Aizawa recharged.

A new blade appeared in my hand, this one all but radiated a chilling cold. Looked like a regular, if slightly large katana at 1.4 meters long, the guard was in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star, a light blue hilt hinting at its ability.

"Tsuyu, apologies in advance but right now I can't afford to hold back. **Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!**" Tsuyu, who was confused at first, immediately understood why Izuku had apologized. After calling the release phrase his body, and the surrounding area was bathed in true cold, and ice. So cold that the very water vapor in the surrounding area froze instantly.

"I can't leave the area, but Aizawa never said I couldn't gain some altitude!" I smirked a bit and did just that, flying above my classmates to gain a bird's eye view of the battlefield. From there I did the only logical thing that I could do in this situation.

"Sick em!" I launched a goddamn ice dragon at the center of the gathered villains, internally releshing the Wilhelm screams that came soon after. Of course they didn't all get hit, the guy in the center with the hands in particular somehow...Rusted? The ice away before it reached him while the big black brain bird just punched it away.

'This might be more difficult than I thought.' Some kind of disintegration quirk and super strength. Maybe hyper durability too considering his body. Both were very powerful, particularly the brain villain who just _punched_ several meters of ice to pieces. 'Big bird is my top priority, he clearly has a mutant type quirk so Aizawa can't do much and Thirteen isn't a combat hero so she's out too.'

Testing the waters a bit I pull out a second zanpakuto and wield it with my off hand, let's see how the big guy deals wi- "Begone! Writhe in torment!" A circular mist appeared around me, I cursed as I was transported to what I could only guess was the conflagration zone. Given the burning buildings and such.

'The fool probably thought that all the heat would melt my ice. Jokes on him.' Taking a quick look around I noticed one other person in the area, Ojiro was standing in a fighting pose as he was surrounded by about 10 or so villains. 'Time to lend a hand. Or a giant ice dragon projectile as it were.'

"...I could have taken them." Ojiro says after a moment of hesitation as he looks at the frozen wasteland where a burning city used to be.

"I don't doubt that but time is an issue here. Would you like a ride out of here or are you ok?" I reassured and offered him, forgetting a tiny little detail.

"I'd rather not get frostbite. Thanks for the offer though." Right, forgot about that for a moment. My wings were also pretty sharp so that was probably for the best. Speaking of wings.

"Right, I should probably switch out of this form, not only does it drain my stamina but it could hurt some of our own people as a side effect." I deactivate Hyorinmaru, letting it fade into the aether. In it's place is one of me least popular blades.

"**Bend them to our will, Minazuki!**" Least popular, but easily one of my favorites. It had everything! Flight, size, durability, energy efficiency, healing abilities, intimidation. And all with just a shikai! I wasn't even using a 1/10th of the energy that I used for Hyorinmaru now.

"How about now? Or are you also freaked out by the flying slug demon?" I asked Ojiro who gave me a deadpan stare. "Fine. See you next chapter I guess." I honestly didn't know why people hated Minazuki, it was so cute! Just look at that single bulging eye, it just looked at you with a childishly innocent stare.

'It's probably the lime green color.' Regardless of all that I still had a job to do. First off I needed to find the rest of my classmates and either help them with the villains or clean up after their fights while offering transport.

'So Todoroki's done with his side, he should be fine on his own though I pity the villains. Those three in the mountain zone were doing just fine. The flood zone though...I'll go there next.' Tsuyu and Mineta were standing on a boat while being surrounded by water type villains. I was going to go for a somewhat stealthy, humane approach...Until one of the villains cut the damn boat in half with a water jet, now time was of the essence.

'I can save them but it will be messy...Wait why am I hesitating these are literal villains attempting child murder.' Ah, another benefit that Minazuki allows me is that it doesn't need me to wield it in order manipulate the creature. Which means:

"**Pierce, Gonryomaru!**" You all know the deal by now, a regular katana appears only to transform into a rapier. At first nobody knew what to make of this until I straight up toss it at the lake below. Gonryomaru was a lightning type zanpakuto, capable of changing the weather with it's bankai. You do the math.

15 or so cooked villains later and an awkwardly quiet slug ride later and we drop down near the shore of the flood zone. "Sorry you all had to see that, I didn't have many other options to take them all out while saving you and I needed to act quickly." And frankly it was the most humane option too. I personally don't want to know what a Ryujin Jakka thrown into a lake would do to the human body within said lake.

"D-did those villains just d-die." Mineta managed to stutter out, eyes a little empty from the earlier screaming from the villains. Poor guy, Tsuyu was stoic as always but she was also staring into the distance so I could only assume she had similar thoughts in mind.

"Most likely, I'm sure some of them survived but the one's wearing scuba gear are likely not coming back up. Again I apologize but we don't have time for this, big bird All Might is currently beating the life out of our teac-" Aizawa's body landed close to us in a heap, elbow eroded away and limbs bent at odd angles.

"...Right. That. You two might want to run I don't think I can hold back against that thing and most of my blades aren't the dictionary definition of environmentally friendly." Picking up Aizawa I placed him on top of Minazuki, never once looking away from the big three villains I commanded the slug to fly the three towards the entrance of the facility.

**3rd Person Fight POV**

Of course it wouldn't last very long, that distance was far larger than the safe radius that Izuku's copies could go but it should survive long enough to at least reach the stairs. Now for the villains, and it seems that the living cloud recognized him.

"Be careful with this one Tomura Shigaraki, he's dangerous even compared to a pro like Eraserhead. I fought him once before and he forced my retreat." He warned his partner? Leader? It was hard to tell since the big guy apparently also took orders from Shigaraki.

"That was flattering but it won't stop me from cutting you apart limb from limb and sending you to the deepest pits of tartarus myself… Oh! I'm sorry, I'm usually far more composed. It's just that my mother was in that building so I'm a bit _absolutely livid!_"

"Indeed, and with that display you gave us earlier you've definitely earned your title as the hero world's shinigami. But tell me, what is a god to a non-believer? Kill him Nomu!" The hulking beast took a moment to process the order before it launched itself at the green haired swordsman, a new blade appearing by his side as this happened.

Then Shigaraki's vision was engulfed in flame as the two pieces of Nomu's bisected body landed behind Izuku. Flaming blade in hand as a ring of fire surrounded him and the rest of the central plaza. Izuku's green eyes nearly glowing as he uttered the words **"Do you believe now?"**

**Was that overly dramatic? Perhaps. Was it badass as fuck? I'd like to think so. Anyways here's the fabled fourth chapter of a series that I'm having a bit of trouble writing for, as you can see shit got real quiet quickly and I'm going for a bit more of a dark realistic setting compared to canon. Villains and heroes can and will die by the whims of storytelling and chance, and not just the fodder ones either. I just want to clarify that ahead of time.**

**Well that's all for now, I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'll see you all next time. And as always, have a great day!**


	5. No chill

**Big bird down! Oh god what happened?! WHY DO I HEAR BOSS MUSIC?! So yeah, Shigaraki and co are in some deep shit now. Not only have they attacked U.A, but Kurogiri made the mistake of attacking the general location where Izuku's mother happened to be. So of course he must die. RIP cloud boy.**

**Ok, that's enough memeing(for now) let's get on with the story.**

"**Do you believe now?" **The words echoed in the minds of every villain within hearing range. Sweat would no doubt be dripping down their faces...If it weren't for the intense heat currently surrounding them, nearly suffocating them all to death. Though death by heatstroke was the least of their worries.

"H-holy shit! He just killed Nomu in one hit!" "Wasn't that our All Might killer?!" "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" The mooks started to panic at the sight of their siege monster getting sliced down so quickly. The last of which had a panic attack and collapsed on his own...It was at this moment that Izuku realized just how 'off the streets' these villains were.

"...Kurogiri, I think we may have miscalculated our odds here." Shigaraki said as he stared at the green-haired boy that just killed his Nomu. His voice getting slowly but surely more frantic as Izuku steps forward at an even pace. "Get us the hell out of here. Open a portal! What are you waiting for?!" Shigaraki started to panic a bit as Izuku slowly gets closer to them, the heat intensifying with each step. Seeing the raging bull focused on their leader the minor villains decided to cut their losses.

Those few villains that could make the jump did so with reckless abandon, some of which made it over the fire ring with only moderate burns, which while crippling left them alive. Most however found themselves fried from the even more intense heat rising up from said flames.

Sparing the foolish villains a single look Izuku shook his head. Idiots. Hot air rises, if they thought it was hot down here then the heat congregating directly above the flames would make Venus seem ice cold.

Though if their leader was anything to go by intelligence wasn't a very common trait amongst this group. "Idiot, the heat produced by Ryujin Jakka is more than enough to blow away your little fart clouds. Now do us all a favor and burn out! **Taimatsu!**" A huge wave of flame flew out of Izuku's blade, engulfing the two villains. Surely burning them into ash along with anything else in that general direction.

'Or not.' Izuku thought as he saw a massive hole where the two villains used to be. Fire doesn't make craters. That hand villain had a disintegration quirk. 'Shit!' Jumping up into the hair and releasing a copy of Mirokumaru I barely dodged the incoming grab from Shigaraki who burst out of the ground beneath me.

"Not bad handsy, but let's see you dodge this! **Flap away, Tsunzakigarasu.**" This was one of his weaker blades comparatively speaking. If Izuku was being honest with himself he might have gone a bit too hard at the beginning, using Hyorinmaru's Bankai and five Shikai, one of which being Ryujin Jakka drained him considerably.

Low tier blade or not it was still more than enough to take out most enemies. He stabbed the blade into his hand, splitting the blade apart into dozens of small, flying, spinning shuriken. Swinging the hilt of his blade at Shigaraki the volley of blades flew towards him at top speed.

To his credit Shigaraki managed to dodge or catch a good portion of the blades, and those that did hit only gave him minor flesh wounds but the sheer number of blades were simply too many for him to handle for long. By the time Kurogiri prepared a portal to get the hell out of dodge Shigaraki had already been covered in dozens of tiny cuts, bleeding him out slowly but surely.

"Damn, they got away." Warp quirks were dangerous like that. Not much could be done to stop them Ryujin Jakka was one of them but it took way too much energy to summon twice in quick succession.

Taking a look around and noticing that nobody was looking Izuku finally bent his knees, taking a few seconds to catch his breath. Beads of sweat running down his own face at the backlash from his own powers.

'So I still can't use that power for too long huh.' Five years after making that finicky thing and he could still barely use it for only a few minutes. How pathetic.

"Tsk whatever, time to clean up the rest of these jokers. Normally I'd use Minazuki to heal your burns but I think I'll leave them on for a bit longer as a lesson!" Izuku yelled into the lightly groaning pile of crispy villains around him. One of which managed to pull out the energy to flip him off.

'And I think that's my cue to leave. Todoroki's whole area is frozen over so he's most likely fine. The Conflagration zone is clear, same with the flood zone, I heard explosions from the ruined city zone meaning Kacchan's having fun. That leaves the downpour zone and the mountain zone…'

The flood zone was the closest so Izuku ran up to it first, thankfully the idiotic villains were out in the open, likely believing that their numbers made them invincible. The question was, how was he going to go about this?

'Gonryomaru? No, the electricity would spread too far and I might get caught in it too. I don't have enough energy left for a Bankai, and I'd rather not kill these chumps needlessly'...Damn it, I have to use _that_ blade again.

"**Cry, Suzumushi**" Unlike the day before Izuku wasn't holding back, each and every mook in the surrounding area froze for half a second before falling over unconscious. Such an annoying blade, it's humane sure but it wasn't like he was immune to the high pitched noise himself. Even now a small trickle of blood dripped from Izuku's nose. Partly caused by Suzumushi but also from his exhaustion.

"Midoriya! Is that you? Are you ok? Do you require assi-Nevermind." Tokoyami said as he appeared from behind a building, running in to see if I needed any help only to find the unconscious bodies of the villains waiting for him. Koda appeared soon after when he realized that the situation had resolved itself.

"Ok a lot of stuff has happened in the last few minutes so I'll give you the TLDR. The ring leaders are gone, their Frankenstein-Esq monster's dead and the only ones left are the mooks. The exit's that way. Gotta go bye!" He had no time to really explain things in detail, for all he knew one of his classmates could be stuck in a hostage situation or something.

**Meanwhile in the mountain zone, a hostage situation was taking place.**

"Whey?!" (Translation: Nani?!) Kaminari mumbled out as he was held up by the neck, a crackling electric arm held up next to his face.

'Crap, they got Kaminari, he got too cocky and fried his brain again!' Jiro thought, trying to come up with a way to get her classmates out of this situation. She tried earlier but the villain was smart enough to see through it and doubled down on the hostage situation.

Which was a stupid idea all things considered, hostage situations almost never work for several reasons, chief of which being that any quick, decisive attacks from behind would be enough to take the villain down before his brain could even catch up with everything.

Especially if said attack could be mistaken for a simple dust cloud at first glance. The poor bastard's only warning that his arms were missing was the sharp, intense, and instant pain that he felt from his now stumped limbs.

Fortunately he didn't remain conscious for long enough to truly process this as Izuku had already walked up behind him, slamming the Haineko's hilt into the back of the villain's skull, cleanly knocking him out.

All of this happened in the course of 2 seconds, barely enough time for the girls to process what just happened, let alone the brutality and sheer effectiveness of what they just saw. "Are you two ok? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner but those villains were stronger than I thought." A heavily breathing Izuku said as he once again collapsed onto his knees. Exhaustion finally getting to him.

"Midoriya?!" The two girls yelled out in unison, rushing towards their downed classmates, only one of which was still conscious. "What happened to you?! A-and was that really necessary?" Yaoyorozu asked in two different types of concerns.

"Exhaustion. Hostage situation. Only had enough for one more. Also you might want to patch him up before he bleeds out, I thought I'd have enough energy to heal him but…" Yeah he was barely able to walk on his own, let alone use something as draining as a Shikai.

"Oh. _Oh!_" Yaoyorozu realized just how dead tired her classmate was and did just that, creating the various medical supplies needed to stop the bleeding and prevent any infections. It took several minutes and some help from her two intellectually capable classmates but they managed to patch up the villain before his face became _too_ pale.

"Well now that we finished our act of charity we should get back to the entrance. Everyone should be there by now and with this guy out of commission our communications should be back up." Slowly but surely Izuku picked himself up and walked with his classmates towards the entrance, well three of them walked, Kaminari was dragged along on a leash to make sure he didn't wander off.

**Three minutes later**

"In conclusion, fuck warpers." Izuku finished up his rant about the villains he faced just in time to arrive at the entrance to the facility were his thoroughly bemused classmates were waiting for him.

"All I got from that was that you're a mama's boy." Jiro snarked while Momo actually listened intently to his rant, there were some pretty good strategies to be gleaned from there, especially since her quirk effectively gave her a mundane armory to compete with Izuku's supernatural armory.

"...You're lucky your cute...And that I'm two steps away from passing out." Two steps later and his words were proven true as Izuku fell face-first onto the floor.

**Several hours later. Izuku POV**

'God I need to work on my stamina. Can't even beat a bunch of mooks and a half baked supervillain without collapsing right after, how embarrassing.' Were my first thoughts as I woke up from my power nap.

"Recovery Girl, status report." He said, knowing the familiar clacking of the nurse's cane when he heard it. "...And why do I taste grape Gatorade?" Honestly who drinks that stuff?

"If you're asking about your classmates then they're fine. A few scrapes and bruises were the worst they had. Now the villains are a different story most of them barely made it out alive while a few were dead by the time we got there." Disapproval could be heard from her voice but she couldn't really fault him for what happened. Desperate times called for desperate measures and so long as the students were unharmed that's what really mattered.

"As for your second question. You had a mild case of dehydration and I had to give you _something_. Just think of it as punishment for not holding back enough." Talk about cruel and unusual. The least she could have done was give me some of the blue stuff! That was still radioactive but at least the taste was decent.

"You should be good to go by now so feel free to join the rest of your classmates in homeroom. We had to lock down the school for a bit while everything gets straightened out so your kids will be here for a while." I guess that made sense, they had to figure out exactly what happened and his class was filled with victims/witnesses.

"By the way your mother is here, she somehow convinced the police to let her through." My stomach dropped as I realized the implications of what that meant. And the fact that my mother was now most likely speaking with my classmates at this very moment. "...Shit shit _shit shit!_"

"Ah messing with teenagers. It never gets old." Recovery Girl mused, getting back to work. Being a medic was great and all but she could do without the ungodly amount of paperwork that came with it. Especially as a school nurse. 'Curse my childhood loyalty to that...Mammal.'

**And that's it for this one, a relatively short chapter, especially compared to what I plan on writing for the rest of this 'bruh' moment we've found ourselves in but that's because I have a fun little announcement!**

**A new story is coming! Soon…-ish. Like...Give it a week and the first chapter should be done by then. The only clue I'm giving is the following. The title: False King. Make of that what you will.**


	6. Mind out of the gutter!

**When last we saw our green-haired hero he was recovering from a rather exhausting encounter with Big Bird All Might(love that name), handsy boi, and the human smog cloud. Needless to say, he could use a brake. Though with his mother visiting he might need to take a rain check on his sleep time in order to run damage control.**

**On to the chapter!**

"And that's the story of how Izuku cut off and reattached his own-" Inko was about to finish before her son came bursting in through the door. Still in his hero costume from a few hours ago.

"Nope! Whatever story you were telling them I'm putting an end to it now!" He yelled/begged, only to realize that he was much too late to stop the inevitable. His classmates were already looking at him, barely holding back their laughter while Mineta in particular gave me a hollow look.

The grape placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. An impressive feat considering his height and simply nodded before walking out of the classroom, about a minute later uproarious laughter could be heard from a bathroom a few floors down.

"Mom, please tell me you didn't tell them about the Endeavor incident!" Todoroki's head shoots up at this in interest, though Inko just shakes her head. "Oh thank go-"

"But I did tell them about how you first unlocked **Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame**" ...At least it wasn't one of the top 5. "Which reminds me, are you even going to fix that flying cat you created a few years back?" She asked, an exasperated look on her face.

'Flying what now?' Izuku could practically hear his classmate's thoughts.

'Cat?' Aizawa thought, unknown to everyone else.

"The chimera project is top secret mom! And what do you mean fix?! Happy's perfect just the way he is!" What could possibly be wrong about an adorable flying kitten?!

"He keeps leaving hair and feathers all over our bookshelves and the ceiling! And ever since Walter retired I've had to do all the cleaning myself!" Right...I forgot our butler had retired a few weeks back. They'd need a replacement quickly, preferably one that could get to high places easily…

"Hey Ochako, would you like a job?" Izuku asked casually after giving it some thought.

"Nani?" Right, that was probably a bit out of nowhere.

"You heard my mom. We're in need of some help at home and I could think of no-one I'd trust more to take care of Happy." He clarified, she blushed and smiled at the show of trust but still seemed skeptical.

"You'll only need to work a few hours a day and I'll make sure that they don't interfere with school hours." I say quickly to get Aizawa to stop glaring at me." Your duties would be to clean up after Happy along with keeping him fed and watered. Ah and I'll teach you how to keep him well-groomed later. As for your pay." I take out my checkbook and fill it out with practiced ease.

"How does 35,000 yen a week sound? You'd also get free food and a guest room at our house." He'd take her stunned silence and drool as a yes. Well that's one problem solved for today. "Great, you can start tomorrow! Here's Shue's number, just call him and I'll let him know when to pick you up."

"D-Did that just happen?" Sero questioned. To who nobody knew.

"I can't tell if that was badass, smooth, or adorable." Kaminari chimed in.

"All three, maybe add kinky to that list." Mina confirmed, staring at her fallen comrade. The kind, rich, powerful hero student hires his best female friend as a live-in maid? She was pretty sure she's read novels with similar plots before. They weren't the most wholesome of literature either.

Momo was having similar thoughts as her face made a perfect impression of a tomato. The only reason she wasn't endlessly teased about it by one of her more lively friends was because of Kyoka's even more adorable reaction to what just happened. She had an anime jaw-drop moment and everything! And Toru was milking it for all it was worth.

"She's our cat sitter, not my personal maid, get your heads out of the gutter." Izuku shot them down, not noticing the disappointed pout from Ochako. "Back me up here mom." He asked, turning towards Inko only to see that she was busy daydreaming while muttering 'grandkids'

"...And once again I go alone into the fray." See it's this kind of shit that makes being rich such a hassle. Honestly, people, these days have such dirty minds. "By the way Ochako here. It's our family company's crest. This is a sign that you're a member of our company and deserve the same benefits." Aka annoying legal stuff. The crest itself was just a green M written in fancy print.

*Cue nosebleeds from the girls(sans Momo who has a similar crest). "Oh come on! Seriously it's the equivalent of an employee I.D card! Heads out of gutter girls, Yaoyorozu has one too." Upon saying this one could be forgiven for thinking that half the male population in the room snapped their necks as they turned their heads to the richest woman in the room.

"...I will **not** go ara ara." She shot them down immediately, blushing the whole time. She was going to get back at Izuku for this! It was only a matter of when.

"W-what kind of benefits." Ochako managed to squeak out, barely regaining her cognitive functions after what just happened.

"Oh you know, the basics: Free use of the house amenities, dental care, _complementary contraceptives_, _maternity leave._" Inko started, slowly but surely lowering her voice to a near whisper as she mentioned the more..._suggestive_ portions of her benefits.

"That's enough out of you!" Izuku moved his mom away from Ochako, letting her vent out her fantasy somewhere more isolated. "Sorry about that, mom can get a little..._much_ when her imagination takes over." I tried to do damage control but it was too late.

_ has stopped working. Please insert Mochi for a reboot._

...This was going to take a while to fix.

"Izuku, we should get going. The police mentioned that they wanted to talk to whenever you were back on your feet. Are you ready?" Inko spoke up near the door. She apparently woke up from her fantasy induced mumbling.

"And don't worry about your girlfriend, she's probably just processing." *Sigh, and there goes his reputation. This was going to take months of work to live down. He loved his mother but she could be so..._much _sometimes.

**Two days of recovery and adjustment later. **

"So, Uraraka. How was the job?" Ashido couldn't help but ask with a smirk, only to be surprised and slightly jealous of the almost glowing response she got.

"It was amazing! The pay is great and all but Ms. Inko's cooking is what really makes it all worth it! Plus Happy is just so cute! Sure it was hard for me to clean up after him at first but ever since Izuku gave me his sword It's gotten a lot more bearable." Ochako exclaimed, not realizing how easily that could be misinterpreted. Not to mention all the other fun stuff they had around the house that she was free to use. They even had a hot tub!

"Oh, so our resident Shinigami gave you his sword huh? I bet it must have been great right?" Ashido immediately latched onto the innuendo. Izuku took this moment to step into the conversation.

"Ochako you've been talking with my mom way too much. The sword she was talking about was Hisagomaru. A healing type zanpakuto that helps her with her motion sickness. Heads out of the gutter." Something told him this was going to be a running gag.

"Well you're no fun." Ashido pouted while Ochako blushed red after she realized what she said. "What kind of teenage millionaire has a personal maid and _doesn't_ brag about it?" She raised a decent point. Counterpoint.

"First of all. Billionaire." Izuku corrected her. "Second of all, you need to lay off the romance novels. Third, Ochako's not a maid, if she were I'd be paying her triple." Ochako gained a contemplative look. "Plus it would get in the way of her school work" Which turned into a disappointed but accepting look.

The doors to the classroom swing open, silencing everyone as a moderately bandaged Aizawa walked out. Thankfully his injuries only consisted of a destroyed elbow and broken arm. It could have been much worse.

"Quiet in under three seconds...You're learning. Take your seats, your fight isn't over just yet." Ok now I know for a fact that he liked to mess with us. Some of the jumpier members of my class started to panic. I wasn't going to mention names but we all knew who.

"The sports festival is coming up. Of course everyone is concerned over the recent villain attack but we've increased security by roughly three times. Besides this isn't an event that can just be canceled." No kidding, canceling it over a bunch of mooks attacking a school would be like canceling the pre-quirk Olympics over a drunken brawl taking place at a nearby bar.

Besides it's not like the so-called League of Villains were very high profile. As far as the media was concerned the wannabe villains were taken down by a bunch of school children. Granted Izuku had a bit of a reputation in the hero community but it wasn't enough to completely soften the blow.

**Meanwhile with the League of Failures**

"FUCKING CHEATING BRAT!"

**Back with the people that matter**

"You kids only get three shots at this. So don't waste them, this is likely your best chance at getting your names out there." And with that our day continued with few issues though for some reason Ochako was more hyped up than usual.

During lunch my little circle of friends did go into why we decided to become heroes in the first place. It went rather well but we did get to learn some interesting things.

"I want to live up to my family name and be like my brother Tensei," Iida answered easily. His reason for becoming a hero rather obvious in hindsight.

"My reasoning is pretty much the same. The Yaoyorozu family has a long history with hero work. And of course I just love the idea of helping people for a living." Yaomomo said, could have guessed this one too.

"My little siblings were always enamored with heroes, I can't say I was much different either. Part of the reason would be wanting to be a good example for them I guess." Tsuyu gave the cutest answer so far, also promising to show us a picture of her siblings later.

"It's a little embarrassing but...Money's a pretty big motivator. See my parents run a small construction company that hasn't been doing very well recently and well...I wanted to use my quirk to help them out but they told me to follow my dreams of being a hero instead. So my first goal is to make plenty of money so they can take it easy!"

That was. Wow. She probably has the most down to earth reason for being here out of all of us. "Honestly you're gonna make me start feeling bad. I'm just here because I always wanted to emulate All Might when I was a kid. Simple as that." I admit, it wasn't a very good reason but the heart couldn't help what it longs for.

"Though since you mentioned it. Does your family happen to have experience working with exotic materials? The kind used to build quirk gyms?" I asked Ochako who's expression turned thoughtful.

"Yes, though that tends to cost too much for most to afford. Why do you-" Her eyes widen in realization.

"I just happen to have such a building planned to be built in Hosu, though the plan's been in the works for months now because I wanted to find the right company for the job. If you can get me in contact with your parents who knows, maybe my search will finally be over?" I needed that quirk gym for training purposes, getting to help out the Urarakas was just a bonus really.

I expected a lot of things from Ochako. A few moments of silence followed by a response, maybe an excuse to leave and think about my offer. What I didn't expect was for her to glomp me at full speed while basically screaming "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it!" Before running off at a speed I could barely track.

"...Well that happened. Speaking of exotic materials." I look over to Yaoyorozu who raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"We'll discuss it after school. I'm interested in the idea of a quirk gym myself, U.A is amazing but we only have access to it during school days so your idea could be rather useful." I grin, that's another problem off my shoulders. Who knows maybe we'd even make a profit off of it if we played this right.

What? Nobody ever said a hero couldn't look out for his own pocketbook along with the general population.

**Meanwhile in an unknown warehouse.**

"Achoo!" A bloodthirsty ninja turtle sneezed. Giving away his position and alerting his prey to his presence along with the other fake heroes near him. 'Shit' Curse whoever inflicted him with the sniffles!

**Back with the Shinigami who unknowingly made a certain hero killer's life harder.**

'Why do I feel a sense of smug satisfaction all of a sudden?' Whatever it was he just hoped it didn't bite him in the ass later. His luck could be flip floppy like that.

**Was this chapter completely disjointed and nonsensical? Yes. Do I care? Sorta but not enough to not upload this. Fact is that I started writing this before the last update to the reading fic(aka before my schedule went to hell) and it was sorta just sitting here. So I decided, eh what the hell. Might as well finish it.**

**Next upload should be a bit better though. Hopefully. Hope you all have a great day as always!**


	7. Training, business, and a birth! Oh My!

**Here we go, it's been a while but I've grown bored of sitting on my ass for the last few days doing nothing...So now I'm gonna be sitting on my ass writing this for a few days! It's time for our favorite little shinigami to have his first 14-day training arc! (Just imagine if Ichigo had that kind of time, Byakuya wouldn't have stood a chance.) **

**Begin!**

**Day 1**

The first day of Izuku's training was rather simple, the USJ incident ended up going just fine but it exposed one of his greatest weaknesses. Extended combat, in terms of high-level battle he had relatively low stamina, only capable of keeping up a Bankai at maximum output for ten minutes at most.

Needless to say he needed to improve that right away. His Shikai stamina was a little better, being able to hold them for one of two hours at a time. Not ideal but still workable for most fighting conditions and even some rescue operations.

Though the part of his training that he was most looking forward to was a bit more complex. 'A-Ah crap. Getting dizzy again. Maybe this is why Todoroki-san doesn't use both sides of his powers, the temperature fluctuations are killing me!' Izuku thought to himself as he wielded Hyorinmaru and Engetsu in each hand, both of which were in Shikai.

He would have used Ryujin Jakka but...Yeah that thing and Hyorinmaru were in completely different leagues, he doubted that he could even form an ice cube while the flaming sword was in such close proximity.

"Izuku-kun, why don't you try a more...Stable combination first, we only have a couple of weeks until the festival starts and you wouldn't want to make yourself sick before then right?" *Sigh, she had a point. Maybe I should try Mirokumaru and Gonryomaru next? Maybe an electric tornado?

"But before that you should take a break. It's lunchtime! Let's see what Mamadoriya made for us." *Stomach rumbling...That was probably a good idea, plus I smell katsudon so I have a sworn duty to devour anything in the other room.

"Speaking of food, have you fed Happy yet? And how has the training gone?" Izuku asked his best friend who gave him a confused look.

"Yes I fed and refilled Happy's water earlier. But what do you mean by training? It's only the first day and class hasn't even started yet." She asked, confused about what he meant.

"Ah, so you haven't noticed yet. Tell me, have you felt nausea or motion sickness lately after using your quirk? Ever since you started using Hisagomaru regularly?" Izuku said, noticing Ochako's eyes widening as she realized what he meant.

"Wait, do you mean?!-" She started.

"Yup, mastery of one's zanpakutou often comes with various fringe benefits. A minor healing factor, maybe a cure to certain innate illnesses. For a healing type zanpakuto these are well within the realm of possibility. Especially with the real deal instead of a copy." Ochako's jaw dropped at the implications. One of her biggest weaknesses. Gone! Just like that!

Looking down at the blade strapped to her hip, which became a surprisingly comforting thing ever since she started wielding it, she started to realize just how valuable it really was. Something that would cost anyone else millions of yen a piece and she just received one for free…

"And don't give me any of that crap about repayment. You're my best friend Ochako-chan, and my closest employee. Either one of those would have earned you one of my blades and you happen to be both. I only ask that you use it to its utmost limit and treat it with the respect it deserves." Those things were basically sentient after all, it would be horribly rude if she didn't.

Blushing heavily Ochako nodded silently. 'H-how can he do that so casually. Just giving away something so valuable, even for someone close to you. Anyone else would-' But that's just it wasn't it. Izuku wasn't just anyone. That thought brought a bright smile to her face which she used to finally motivate her boss to stop his training.

**Day 2**

"Izuku-kun. Why do you hate me?" Ochako asked in between gasps for air as she ran alongside her boss in his courtyard.

"Come on Ochako-chan, just a few more laps to go and you can have a break. Stamina is important for a hero and we're both in desperate need of it from what I can see." Combat and quirk stamina meant nothing if your regular physical stamina couldn't keep up. Especially when your abilities are melee-based.

"After this we'll do a bit of tactical research on the other students, know thy enemy and all that." Izuku added to Ochako's relief. That sounded just fantastic after nearly two hours straight of running.

**Day 3**

"So I have to be as flashy as possible during the first event. Wouldn't that be better saved for the finals?" Ochako questioned as Izuku gave her advice for the festival's more commercial side.

"Being flashy in the finals is ideal but there is a very real possibility that you won't get there." Seeing Ochako's reaction to that comment Izuku winced a bit. "Not that I don't think you can do it! But still, there are hundreds of other competitors so we can't rule it out entirely. Even I'm not guaranteed a spot."

'...I know he's trying to make me feel better but he doesn't have to lie about his chances. If he doesn't make it to the finals then what chance do any of us have?' It was no secret that Izuku was the strongest student in 1-A. With the only possible exception being Todoroki and even then it was a dubious statement at best.

"So it's important that you get your name out there early on. Though the two of us have a bit of an advantage in that area." Izuku said with a small hint of pride mixed with embarrassment. Right, billionaire best friend who is likely one of the bigger sponsors for the event itself. That would take some getting used to.

The rest of the day's free time was spent coaching her in the art of self-expression and self-advertising.

**Day 4**

"Izuku-kun...What's the Endeavor incident?" Ochako finally asked. Izuku simply sighed, this was bound to happen eventually.

What followed was a retelling of the longest series of unfortunate events you could possibly imagine. It got to the point where Izuku even had to bust out Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame to fix Ochako's vocal cords after they strained themselves from laughing...No he wasn't joking. STOP LAUGHING MOM!

**Day 5**

"We should never tell Todoroki-san, he doesn't deserve that kind of second-hand embarrassment." Ochako said the next day, finally recovered after all the laughter. Little did she know.

**Day 6**

Today the two heroes in training were meeting with Yaoyorozu and Ochako's parents for a joint business meeting. One which was...Eventful to say the least. "So you're my darling daughter's boss eh? It caught me by surprise when she told us she had a job but it's nice to see that little Ochako's made some friends...Some _very_ rich friends." Ochako's father said a bit awkwardly.

Which nobody could really blame him for considering that he was sitting next to two teenagers who made more money in a week than he did in a whole year. One of which owned his own businesses while the other acted as a representative for her family.

"So you want to build a quirk gym. And Yaoyorozu-san here is willing to provide the more exotic materials on the cheap. Do you already have a basic plan in mind or are we going to workshop this now?" He asked, in response to this Izuku took out a small holographic projector that activated to show the general layout of what they wanted to build.

"It should be a five-story building approximately 3,000 square meters in size. From there we should divide the building up into five sections. One for physical training as normal, another for target practice for various projectile-based quirks. An open-air section for gigantification users or similar, along with people who have flight quirks. A pool area for any aquatic quirk users and finally a resting area set aside with various recreational activities." It was a bit rough for a few days' work but he thought it would be enough for a start.

"...Well someone has certainly thought this through. That all sounds doable but there's the issue of expense. Especially if you want to maximize the durability of the structure." Looking through the captions of the projection the building called for a Graphene reinforced titanium skeleton with an outer layer of marble to be decorated later. Not the cheapest stuff around, especially the graphene.

"You will have a starting budget of 1.5 billion yen." Cue choking on air from the non-rich people. "That should be enough to cover everything I can think of at the moment, especially with Yaoyorozu-san helping us out by reducing our material costs." Izuku gave Momo a bit of a sly smile to her adorable blush.

"I'll try my best, though the limits on my and my parent's quirks**(1)** would slow down the building process by a bit." She said modestly. Not that constructing a building like this was a quick process, to begin with, she'd have plenty of time to produce everything without stressing her body.

"T-That's more than enough for something of this scale." Hell it was probably 25% more than they really needed. Even factoring in surprise expenses and bad weather.

"Indeed, we decided to give you a large sum from the start in order to get things done smoothly. Simply put, don't cut corners, you won't need to nor want to. And if you complete the building without using up the full budget you may take the rest of it as a bonus." …

…"...NANI?!"

**Day 7-12**

These few days were spent suffering together with Yaoyorozu as they dealt with the necessary paperwork that needed to be done in order to start up a quirk gym. Especially one of this size. On the bright side, the three students helped train with each other once all the paperwork for the day was finished.

**Day 13**

"Sorry to say Ochako-chan but I'll have to cut our training short. My quirk is calling." Her eyes widened that revelation, which was understandable, this meant a new blade was about to be born into the world. "Don't worry though, I won't leave you high and dry with nothing to do." Izuku smirked as he handed Ochako a scroll. A legit scroll made out of papyrus and everything.

"...Really Izuku-kun?" Sometimes her boss was the dictionary definition of eccentric, it was cute but honestly. Papyrus paper?

"Shush you, I expect you to read that by the start of the tournament, though this kind of training isn't designed for instant results. I'll see you at U.A, I have to focus on this next part." He said before walking off. As he did so Ochako opened up the scroll whose title was "A guide to the art of Jinzo" by Izuku Midoriya.

"...Such a dork."

**Day 14**

"I finally have it. Welcome to the world...**Nijigasumi**."

**Ah, one of the few good things to come out of the Bount arc. Well, here's the newest chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it because it might be a while before the next one is ready. I'm off work for the next couple of days so with any luck I'll write another chapter for another story but that's about it.**

**(1) The Yaoyorozu's all have quirks based on the manipulation of matter which they use for business purposes after retiring from the hero business. **

**Father: Can manipulate the molecular structure of matter(aka turn coal to diamond, create alloys from two substances, etc.) **

**Mother: Can convert her own body into various types of energy(aka turn lipids to beams of visible light which she can blind people with. Turn small bits of skin into heat energy which she can expunge via the mouth or eyes as fire, lasers(infrared radiation), etc. **


	8. Alright, who has the balls?

**Before you even ask, yes, the title is a TFS reference. True fans should know which one, and what that may entail. Now, let's see what the resident shinigami has cooked up to make this international super-powered Olympics event even more interesting!**

**Oh, and I figured out how to give Izuku some of the more classic Bleach powers without breaking the Zanpakuto only rule. Basically I'm just taking the(admittedly slightly headcanon) interpretation of Zangetsu's power and pushing it to its logical conclusion. You'll see what I mean when you get there, STORY START!**

"Midoriya, objectively speaking I think we can all agree you're the strongest among us. A pro in all but name. I plan to show the world that I can surpass you, reputation be damned. Prepare yourself out there, because I'm coming for you." Todoroki made his intentions perfectly clear, and this time the sentiment was shared with the rest of the class, albeit with varying degrees of intensity.

"Hmm, I'll be looking forward to it. In fact, I have something nice planned for everyone that will give you all the kick in the pants you might need to make that threat a promise." Izuku said with a massive smirk on his face, obviously looking forward to the challenge. His words sparking a chilling thrill through his classmate's spines.

Just what was the school's resident madman thinking?

As the group of students walked towards the ceremonial field, the 18+ hero herself introduced the millions of watchers to this year's festival. **"Welcome one and all to esteemed show! Now I know that you're all here to see the peak of youthful power and athleticism but let's give our students the time to make their athlete's oath!" **Her introduction brought a raucous roar, so loud that the stadium itself seemed to shake for several seconds.

"**Ok, ok pipe down! It's nice to know I still have that effect on people but this isn't my show! Let's shift that applause to the man of the minute. The first-year representative for the festival, and coincidentally one of our largest sponsors, Midoriya Izuku!" A **smaller, but still substantial applause made its appearance as the famous youth walked up the steps to make his speech. Along with his challenge to everyone else.

"Midoriya! That's the guy who took down all those villains and made the leader run right?!" "Didn't he beat them back before the pros even got there?" "I heard he killed a monster that was supposed to fight All Might! Is this competition even fair?!"

Tapping the microphone to get everyone's attention Izuku made his oath. "Ladies, gentlemen, fish, reptiles, etc. Today we will indulge in the time-honored tradition of watching a bunch of kids brutally compete against each other for physical and social supremacy. With the occasional dash of blood-sport to keep you savages invested of course. And in the spirit of this, I've decided to throw in a bit more chaos into the mix."

His sarcastic and satirical way of introducing the event seemed to work in grabbing everyone's attention as the crowd shut up at once. Whether it was out of shock at the audacity, minor offense at the accusations, or silent agreement with what he said the result was the same.

Everyone's eyes were on Izuku Midoriya. "First off, I'd like to address the concerns over fairness within the games by stating that I plan on holding myself back throughout each event. Partially to test myself, but mostly because if I didn't then we probably wouldn't be able to show this event on live television. And before you complain Aizawa-sensei, this idea was already green-lit by principle Nezu."

"**...Son of a-"**

"Before my homeroom teacher earns us a 13+ rating allow me to clarify my self-placed limitations. I will not be allowed to use my awakened quirk in any way. Only it's base abilities that you are all likely familiar with will be allowed." That brought a **massive** sigh of relief by damn near everyone in 1A. They all saw what a Bankai was capable of and none but the most pridefully blind could boast about wanting to face one in battle.

"I have limited my blades to non-lethal types for hopefully obvious reasons." So no instant win conditions like Heineko and Senbonzakura, that would just be hilariously unfair.

"And finally I'm only allowed three unique blades per event. No exceptions." That was probably the biggest one right there. Half of his whole deal was versatility, limiting that aspect was a serious blow to his overall combat ability.

"In addition, I'd like to sweeten the pot so to speak for the winner of the sports festival. In addition to the world-wide clout, you will be rewarded with something few others have been able to attain." Pausing for a moment, Izuku made a show of summoning a copy of one of his blades and unsheathing it right next to the microphone to show off its sound.

"Your very own zanpakuto, free of charge, and don't worry, I'll handle all the paperwork. I'll also leave which specific one it is as a surprise for the lucky winner. Now, who's ready to give their all, Plus Ultra for the sake of owning this absolute beauty?" Beautiful was an understatement, the blade was simple enough but it's guard was an ornate hourglass and it had a very vibrant crimson hilt attached to it.

Complete and utter silence. For nearly a full minute stunned shock was all that could be seen within the stadium itself, even the teachers had no idea about _this_ little development. 'Take that you furry bastard, bet you didn't see _that_ coming did you? That's what you get for making me make that super cringy, edgy fucking speech!' Izuku thought triumphantly as his eardrums were promptly set on fire when everyone's brains caught up to his words.

"_H-Holy shit! Aren't those things worth millions!" "And he's just giving one away for free, to a bunch of high school students, the fuck!" "Dogpile?" _Izuku's ears twitched as he heard that last one. Someone's thinking ahead. Tossing the mic back to Midnight he made his way back to his shellshocked classmates who wisely chose to stay several feet away, lest they catch his particular brand of insanity.

"**..H-holy cra- I mean, what determination, such youthful confidence! I can barely breathe and my legs feel like jelly!" **Ok, Midnight, calm down. You nearly avoided a 13+ rating we don't need an 18+ worthy reaction right after. **"Let's see of all that confidence is warranted, onto the first event, the obstacle course!"**

**Izuku POV**

'An inclosed entrance holding this many people. The first obstacle is pretty obvious, but I guess that's to be expected.' I thought before summoning Zangetsu, the over-sized blade creeping people out around me.

"Y-you know Midoriya-san, this is a race. Not an execution." One of the gen-ed students tried to be smart about it. Obviously he didn't do his homework on the competition.

"I assure you that this blade is the perfect tool for speed." I said with a smirk before Midnight started the event. Sensing a chill in the air I immediately jumped up and surprised everyone by doing so _again_ in mid-air which propelled me to the front of the pack and into the sun... A double jump, or **flash step** as I like to call it. A highly efficient, near-instant propulsion technique I created myself.

**Zangetsu! Melee type, release command: ascend. Popularity ranking: 3 **

**This beast of a blade is known as Midoriya's go-to for most situations. Its unique ability makes it the most efficient and versatile zanpakuto in his arsenal, and he utilizes this to it's fullest.**

**Ability: This blade absorbs the ambient energy from its surroundings, allowing the user to utilize it for strength enhancement, or direct propulsion. In addition, the blade can release all this energy at once for a powerful slashing attack known as-**

"**Getsuga Tenshou!"** I yelled, cutting the incoming 0-pointer in half, molten metal visibly dripping from the inside. This slowed me down for a bit, but the energy given off by the other two giant robots quickly refilled Zangetsu allowing me to keep a steady pace as Todoroki trailed behind me in 2nd place.

'So much for starting off strong, speed isn't his forte.' I thought while transitioning into **hirenkyaku** as I approached the second obstacle. I giant ass pit in the middle of the race track. The less refined but more versatile technique allowed him to hover over the pit while propelling himself at a slower but still decent speed compared to the** flash step.**

"And all with little to no stamina loss...I love this damn thing, too bad it's full power is so unwieldy." The whole time Present Mic was singing his praise, but honestly, he didn't need to. Even with all my restrictions it wasn't like anyone else was going to-

"GET BACK HERE YOU COCKY SHIT!"

"!" What the hell? Bakugo was never that fast! I turned around just in time to see an open palm in my direction, forcing me to disengage **hirenkyaku** and use a** flash step** to dodge the incoming blast. ***Boom!** 'Huh, that one would have probably knocked me out if it hit directly. He's not holding back at all.'

"Don't think I'm as clueless as these morons! That overcompensating piece of crap can't activate if the user gets hit! And it's fucking weak to direct attacks, DIE!" A much larger blast made it's way to me. 'And he never used blasts that powerful. What the hell's going on?' I was forced to use Zangetsu to block the hit, the heat and kinetic energies were absorbed but it ended up chipping the blade significantly.

'I might need to change soon. Too bad, this blade would have been perfect for the next obstacle.' Sending out another **getsuga** towards Bakugo before Zangetsu disappeared was my only option, thankfully the thickness of the blast was more than enough to force him to back off or risk being hit.

While he was distracted I summoned my second blade for the event. **"Call for the Twilight, Mirokumaru!" **It was the only Shikai that could get him over those mines(Seriously. Landmines. Who thinks of this shit?) while maintaining my speed. Minazuki would have been better but it took a lot of time to summon that thing and its travel speed was mediocre.

**Mirokumaru! Kido-type, sub-type: Wind! Ability: This unique weapon has an equally special power! It can create and control tornadoes of varying sizes through its ringed end. Skilled users can even utilize this weapon as a method of transport over medium distances.**

"Just a bit further…" After all that boasting I'll be **dammed **if I lose momentum in the fir- ***Pew pew motherfucka** "Nani?" A bright light blinded me and a burning sensation came soon after, forcing me to drop **Mirukumaru** and sending me straight to the ground. Grunting in pain I tried my best to get back on my feet. To start running. To do anything before the competition caught up. 'D-damn, I can't see! Shit, I can hear explosions!'

Summoning my final blade I chose **Minazuki **as a last resort.

**Minazuki! Kido type, sub-type: Healing/Living! Ability: This weapon(?) Transforms into a massive single-eyed, demonic slug creature...It can fly and its stomach acid has healing properties. Surprisingly popular with children. Very gap moe.**

Climbing inside I could only hope that I'd make it. Inside the beast's stomach, I could feel the burns on my back healing while my eyes slowly but surely got their sight back. I eventually heard a whistle and was flooded by light as **Minazuki** spit me out next to Todoroki and Bakugo, both of which were starring at me with varying degrees of smug.

"Laugh it up, you two. This isn't my finest moment but you can bet your ass I won't be holding back in round two!" Third place wasn't my crowning achievement but it was better than nothing. One thing was for sure though. I was going to _find_ whoever hit me in the back with a laser of all things and I'm going to kick em straight in the-

**To be continued~**

**Yeah, I went there. Some soon-to-be in pain madlad actually went and did it. They threw off Izuku's groove. Yall know what that means, the only sentence appropriate for such an offense is public execu-I mean humiliation!**

**Watch out mystery laser person, whoever you are…**

**Well, that's enough meming for one chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it even if it was a bit shorter than usual. See you next time, and have a great day!**


End file.
